


Ratty Jacket

by BeautifulNoMatterWhat



Series: Ratty Jackets [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulNoMatterWhat/pseuds/BeautifulNoMatterWhat
Summary: Chiron notices something different about Percy. But he's not the only one. Told in Chiron's POV and features Kym.





	Ratty Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anybody will read this but it popped into my head a few days ago. It's very short so I think it's a drabble? I don't really know the real terms for anything here.  
> One scene that's always been with me is the one where Percy controls Akhlys' poison. I couldn't even think, it was SO intense.  
> You're reading the story through Chiron's eyes.

You can see it in his eyes. He's tired and murkiness has invaded those usually emerald eyes of his.  
There's something else there too.  
Yesterday, he cut their relationship. His and Annabeth's. It came as a surprise, as just last Friday they had been laughing together over one of the Stolls' antics.  
"It's for the best," he had said softly, playing with the frayed sleeve of his jacket before shoving it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.  
It was a habit he picked up. There.  
You've seen insanity before, in the eyes of his brothers. Children of the sea have a habit of going a little 'round the bend and you have seen it countless times, when the children have gotten too powerful, too curious of the extent their powers go. When they dabble in controlling things other than water.  
What happens next is never said. The gods fear what they can't control. . . Measures must be taken. Have been taken.  
Kymopoleia is visiting. You watch as she pulls him into the lake, laughing and teasing. He's laughing too, playfully tugging his hands away and digging his heels into the sand. You can hear them through the window and it seems as though they have forgotten their differences. Their eyes are bright, two children that have only ever been alone, together.  
Poseidon's children have always been lonely and in as big of a cabin as they are in, it's felt drastically. Poseidon never sires like Apollo or Hermes. Percy must feel relief at having someone that he can mess around with without worrying about accidentally drowning them.  
Humans are fragile. Demigod overly so as they are prone to what humans call 'snapping.' He could snap. . . But it seems as though Kymopoleia has taken a liking to him. Her smile is ice but her eyes are gentle.  
Presence. You turn around slowly and watch the King of the Gods stare hard at the direction of the laughter.  
''Measures must be taken."  
Who are you to refuse? But you are old and have never had children except for the ones here in the Camp. The door opens and Daedalus comes in, glaring at Zeus with ire. He looks at you then. A god waiting for an old Centaur to answer.  
Laughter stops and you know that they're underwater now. Playing amongst fishes and water nymphs.  
You steady yourself.  
"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I made Kym really OOC. I never read that book and I heard that she called him 'brother.'  
> I don't know guys but I just want Percy to have someone he can bond with. I know he has Tyson, but he's never really there.  
> I hope y'all like it!


End file.
